Why?
by Gleek318
Summary: The bashing, the rock wall that is Brian Kinney, and the broken heart that night leaves.
1. The first 3 days

**The prom-the aftermath **

From the parking garage on, Brian's POV

"Later" I said this to him as I left, we had made plans for him to come over later. God he was so beautiful, and I loved him so much, and I was going to tell him that, tonight.

He said "Later" and gave me one of his trademark Sunshine smiles. Then I knew why Debbie had given that nickname.

I got in my Jeep and looked through the rearview mirror at him, unable to take my eyes off that beautiful blond angel. Then I saw him. Hobbs coming after him with a bat. I got out of the car and ran towards him, I screamed his name to warn him, "JUSTIN!!" He turned and smiled and before I could get there Hobbs swung and Justin fell to the ground.

I slowed down, but only enough to grab Hobbs and whack him in the nuts with the bat he had dropped. As soon as he was down I ran back to Justin and fell to my knees. He was lying there on the cold cement blood dripping from his head. I grabbed the first thing I could, that damned white scarf, and pressed it to his head to try and slow the bleeding. It didn't work and I opened my mouth to call for help but no voice came out. I realized Justin needed me so I found my voice and screamed, "HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" A dozen or so kids came running in, when she heard who it was Daphne freaked and pushed her way to us. She stood behind me, shocked, I handed her my cell and I told her to call 911. She did as I asked when she was done she tried to move closer to him but I just held him tighter to my chest like if I let go he would die, and I wouldn't let that happen, he wasn't going to leave me, not now.

The ambulance showed up and the EMT's ran to Justin's side. They told me to let go, and I did, but I wouldn't leave his side, so I grabbed his hand and followed the gurney in to the ambulance. In one hand I held Justin's to my heart, in the other I had the scarf, pressed now to my head. I was sort of pleased to see, before the car doors were shut, Hobbs was still writing in pain but no one paid him any attention. I wouldn't let go of Justin the whole ride to the hospital. Daphne was following us in my Jeep. I couldn't take my eyes off Justin's face, even bloodstained and bruised, in my eyes, he was still the most beautiful man alive.

When we got to the hospital, I let go of Justin's hand for a second so he could be taken out of the car. I got out last, still holding the scarf, and rushed to his side to hold his hand for as long as I could before I was told I could come no further. I found a seat in the hallway near the ER at which I could sit and wait. The ambulance had lost Daphne in all the traffic, but she would get there. As I was sitting I had time to think. I thought about tonight and the dance we shared. It was ridiculously romantic. And ridiculously stupid. I couldn't help but blame myself. I thought that if I hadn't gone to his fucking prom, Hobbs wouldn't have snapped. That at the most, Justin would be pissed at me for turning his prom invitation down, not fighting for his life in a hospital room. Shit, I am a monster, I hurt the only man that I've ever loved before I could even tell him.

I called Mikey, turns out he was at the airport about to join David when his cell rang. It was the most painful conversation I have ever had.

"_Brian?" _

"_Hello Brian are you there?" _

I swallowed and said three painful words

"_Justin got hurt" _

"_What do you mean hurt?" _

"_I went to his prom, we danced. I kissed him in front of everybody. We went out to my car. He had to take Daphne home, so I got in my car and he walked away. I checked my mirror and saw that asshole Justin told off in the street, Hobbs coming after him with a bat. I tried to save him Mikey but it was to late Hobbs smashed his head in and now I'm sitting in the emergency waiting room with a bloody tux on and he's in surgery." _

He was the one who broke the very long silence. I had just said everything I needed to and didn't plan on talking the rest of the night.

"_I'm coming don't move an inch, I will be there I promise.!!" _

I didn't plan on moving an inch, not until I heard the words I needed to hear. I needed to hear the words, '_Justin is alive, and will be ok_'. So I sat there for 3 days waiting for those words to come, but they never did. When his mom showed up she had me escorted from the premises, it took 4 men to throw me (literally) out of that hospital. I was told I could not come back to see him, that his mother had made it a rule. Well I never really was one for rules anyway.


	2. The fight

**--CHAPTER 2-- **

Four security guards grabbed me and started to take me away from Justin's room. I fought and kicked and screamed, but the monstrosities wouldn't let up. The scarf around my neck was shaken around and eventually it fell to the floor. I was halfway down the hall before I noticed it was gone. When I spotted it on the ground tears filled my eyes, I got furious and felt a sudden burst of adrenalin. I ripped myself from the guys arms and dove for the scarf.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" I yelled as I quickly placed the scarf back on, bloody side to my heart. After collecting my self and wiping away the tears, I stood to face Jennifer. She was staring at me furious, "BRIAN JUST LEAVE!!" she screamed at me, fury bursting out of her.

I stayed where I was, "You can't keep him from me Jennifer!" I was just as angry as she was.

"What do you care, it's not like you give a shit about him!!" She must me kidding.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" I couldn't believe she had just said that.

"OH PLEASE BRIAN!! You don't care about my son, you are the only one your concerns lie on. YOU DON'T DO BOYFRIENDS, YOU DON'T DO LOVE, BUT YOU SURE AS HELL DO EVERYTHING ELSE, DON'T YOU, ASSHOLE?"

"Jennifer," I said as calmly as I could, I was so furious, "why do you think I went to his prom?" She didn't answer, so I kept talking. "I went because that kid in there," I pointed to Justin in the hospital bed, "he did the impossible." "He broke down the barriers I have been constructing around myself for 30 FUCKING YEARS!! Which if you have been listening to Deb, you know is a huge accomplishment." She sat down as I yelled at her. Before I began again I took a deep breath, and reminding myself to speak softly, continued.

"I went because I an in love with him." Finally, I said it out loud. "I think I have known since that first night, I just didn't want to admit it to myself or anyone else. But, I am in love with him." Jennifer stopped me, "Brian.." "No" now I stopped her, "now I am going in there to sit beside the man I LOVE and hold his hand until I can take him home. The home we will share, if he takes me back that is." I turned away from a speechless Jennifer and entered Justin room, sat down, kissed his hand, and cried my eyes out."

To be continued…………………………….


	3. Justin's POV

**--CHAPTER 3--**

**JUSTIN'S POV **

"NOOOOOOO!!" That's the only word I could understand. I heard lots of yelling in the hallway but I couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying. After a couple of minutes the screaming stopped. There were still voices but they were calmer.

I tried to open my eyes to see who it was, but my lids wouldn't lift, it was like they were 100 lbs to heavy. I heard someone come in and sit next to me. They took my hand, kissed it, and I think they started crying. I tried to speak but my mouth wouldn't open, something in the back of my mind kept saying, 'no not yet'. I didn't argue, I was to exhausted and my head was killing me, so I went back to sleep.

When I woke up (my mind only, my lids still wouldn't open) I felt someone lying next to me. It was a man, I could tell because his 5-a-clock shadow was scratching my hand he had held against his face. He had his arms wrapped around my midsection and it felt good. He woke up shortly after I did and started to speak, "Justin, are you awake, Justin" A lump formed in my throat, was it really him? Yes it was I could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Brian.

I was so overjoyed that it was him that I opened my eyes with ease now, something told me my body was waiting for him. I was expecting to see the familiar blue lights of the loft, and that beautiful chestnut hair pressed against my naked chest. But, when I looked around that is not what I found at all. I was in a hospital bed, in a hospital room, wearing a hospital gown, what was going on? I looked over at Brian, his head was on my chest, and I saw that gorgeous hair, but something was wrong, why was he wearing a tux?

I spoke, lips not resisting either, "Brian?" He didn't hear me. I shook him a little and spoke louder, "Brian?" His head snapped up and I saw those wonderful brown eyes. They were slowly filling with tears, what was going on Brian doesn't cry. He spoke "Oh my god Justin" he said it so low it was like a whisper. He put his head back on my chest soaking my gown with tears and squeezing me so tight I couldn't breathe. "Brian" I gasped, "Need air, not breathing." He loosened his grip and looked back up at me. "Sorry" he sobbed while wiping away tears. "Brian why am I in a hospital and why are you wearing a tux?" I looked down at the tux again and saw that is was covered in blood. " A BLOODY TUX!! OH MY GOD BRIAN ARE YOU OK?" He looked worried, "Yeah yeah Sunshine I'm fine, the blood's not mine." I was confused and my head hurt like hell. "Brian my head hurts, I'm in a hospital room, and you are wearing a blood covered tux, what the FUCK is going on?" He sighed and looked up at me after swallowing he finally said this, "Justin what is the last thing you remember happening to you?"


	4. The story

**--CHAPTER 5-- **

Did Justin just call my name? No, no it couldn't be him he's in a coma. I must be hearing things. What the hell!! He just shook me, I felt it I know I did. There's my name again! I look up into those beautiful blue orbs of his, "Oh my god Justin!" I whisper. I squeeze him to me and cry on his chest. Oh crap he can't breathe, OK I'll relax… a little. Without looking up I say, "sorry." He's asking me where he is and why I'm wearing a bloody tux. I wipe away my tears and speak. "Yeah, yeah Sunshine I'm fine the blood's not mine" crap I have to tell him, he needs to know. Deep breath ok go, "Justin what's the last thing you remember happening to you?" He thought for a moment, then he answered. "The last thing I remember is you telling me that you wouldn't come to my prom." Great that an even longer story than I anticipated. "OK we'll go from there then." deep breath, begin. "Justin, I did go, to your prom I mean….."

_FLASHBACK _

_Brian walked into the prom, nervous as hell. He was wearing a black tux and the scarf he had used to attempt suicide just a few hours ago, it was beautiful, silk and pure white. Daphne saw him first and taps Justin's shoulder urging him to turn around. "Uh, Justin, you have a guest." Justin was confused, "Who?" he asked as he turned to greet the face of god once again. Brian walked towards his golden boy and they spoke. "I thought you wouldn't be caught dead in a room full of 18 year olds." Justin teased. "I thought I'd recapture my lost youth." Brian retorted while stroking Justin's lapel. Daphne looked uncomfortable so Brian spoke to her. "You look hot Daphne." she received a kiss on the cheek. "I'd fuck you." She blushed. "You to Brian." "Mind if I borrow your date?" Daphne stepped aside, as did everyone else to make room for the 2 gorgeous men that were entering the dance floor. They began the dance goofing, but became very serious and very loving when their eyes met. Justin spinned and twirled beautifully . He even got a little cocky and removed Brian's jacket. They were doing their final spin when Brian couldn't take it anymore and planted a big wet one on his sunshine. Brian led Justin to the parking garage. They were goofing, spinning around, and singing. Justin claimed it the best night of his life and Brian accused it of being ridicously romantic. This kissed, softly, there was no sex in this kiss but it was jam packed with love. Justin had to drive Daphne home so they parted ways with a promise to meet at the loft later. Brian was watching Justin from the Jeep when he saw Hobbs with the bat. He called Justin's name to warn him, the boy turned and smiled. Hobbs swung and hit Justin, square in the head. The now furious and heart broken Brian pushed Hobbs to the floor, then he grabbed the abandoned and smashed Hobbs in the balls. With Hobbs taken care of Brian turned back to Justin. He dropped to his knees and picked up the beautiful blond head he loved so much it was bloody and…….. "_DAMMIT!!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"There was nothing I could do!" "I am so sorry Justin, if I hadn't gone to your prom you wouldn't be here." "Can you ever ever forgive me?" My head was back on his chest and I was crying harder than ever. I haven't cried since I was 14 but the last 3 days I haven't stopped. We just layed there silent for a while. Holding on to each other for dear life.


	5. WOW

**--CHAPTER 5-- **

**WOW **

**JUSTIN'S POV **

Wow. Just. Wow I can't believe it. Brian really came to my prom and danced with me? That was a really good 'fuck you and farewell' to St.James Academy. Well, almost. And he kissed me! He kissed me in front of everybody!! It almost doesn't seem real. We have been holding each other for a good 10 minutes now, silent except for his crying. CRYING! Brian fucking Kinney was crying!! And why the hell was he saying sorry? I. I mean I know why, but it wasn't his fault! In my opinion there is only one person at fault here. And his name sure as hell isn't Brian Kinney!

O.K. This silence has gone on way to long. "Brian," "Brian look at me. He looked up.

"Brian, it wasn't your fault, what happened wasn't your fault."

He closed his eyes and put his head back on my chest. This was really starting to get on my nerves. "Brian Kinney if you don't look at me right now, I will just assume that I look hideous. That you are repulsed by me. And you can't stand to look at my face!" I know it was harsh but it got his attention.

His head snapped his head up. Looking angry, and upset, and like I punched him in the stomach. Then he finally spoke. " That could never happen! I always want to look at your face! Nothing could ever change that!"

I sat with a straight expression. Not an easy feat at all may I say. I gave him his patented eyebrow raise and said with as much Kinneyness I had. "Prove it"

He reached up and kissed me. Softly at first. Then a little stronger. I was the one who deepened it needing to taste him. Within seconds we were practically eating each other's faces. It felt so good, like we hadn't kissed for months.

When it was absolutely necessary for air, we broke. We both smiled at each other.

"Now that's more like it." Then we went back to eating.


	6. Jen

**--CHAPTER 6--**

**JENNIFER'S POV **

After Brian left me and went into Justin's room, I froze. For a good 15 minutes I sat still. Blocking out everyone and everything around me. I was in shock of what he'd just said. I always suspected he loved my son, but he actually said it! Did he mean it? What am I thinking of course he meant it. He's Brian Kinney, and Brian never lies. When I finally came out of my trance I heard something. Voices coming from inside Justin's room. Two voices that I would recognize anywhere. I hopped from my chair an ran to the door. They were kissing, figures. "Justin!" I sobbed. They broke the kiss and looked at me, Brian's hand still on Justin's cheek. He just smiled. "Hi mom."

I was overjoyed, but contained my excitement and simply matched his smile. "Your awake! How long have you been up?" He thought. "Um I woke up about an hour after Brian came in. He started to talk to me and suddenly my eye lids opened." Then it hit me. Brian had woken him up. Brian had brought my son back to me.

Brian finally spoke. "We were talking. About prom." My fear of loosing my son was replaced by anger at Brian. "And why the HELL were you doing that!?" How could he put Justin through all that hurt again, and so soon after he woke up! "It's not his fault mom!" Justin defended him. Bullshit. "He shouldn't be putting you through all this again! He was the reason you were almost killed in the first place, now he has to remind you of it!!" Justin was fuming. "First of all it wasn't Brian's fault Hobbs went crazy and bashed my head in so you can shut the fuck up about that. Secondly, I saw what Brian was wearing and I freaked. I asked him what happened because I was worried and wanted to know." I looked at Brian, he was still wearing the tux from 3 days ago, the one covered in my son's blood.

"You shouldn't be here Brian." I regretted the words as soon as they escaped my mouth because I knew that I had become smaller and meaner in my son's eyes. Justin started to speak and Brian sopped him so that he could speak to me directly. "Look. I know you don't want me here, I know you don't want him queer and I know you don't want him with me. But I also know that I don't give a FUCK what you think! I will never back down and I will never go away!" I spoke without thinking, "And why the fuck not!?" I was furious at this man and he matched my anger. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHY!!"

"YEAH YOU TOLD ME BUT WHAT ABOUT HIM? YOU WON'T TELL HIM BECAUSE YOU DON'T MEAN IT!!" He was steaming as was I. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I LIE ABOUT THAT!?" Justin was getting frustrated and in a very calm voice asked, "Mom Brian WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Ok maybe not so calm. I crossed my arms over my chest and I did speak calmly. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. He looked down at Brian laying in his arms and practically whispered. "Brian what's she talking about? What did you tell her?" Brian swallowed and looked up at Justin. "Something I should have told you a while ago." He spoke in the same soft voice Justin had used and I watched silently. " I love you Justin. I do love you." "Did you just?" Justin asked. "Yes I just." Brian replied. "I love you to Brian!" They hugged and kissed and held each other. I left. At least Justin was awake and happy that's all that matters.


	7. no one's POV

**I do not own Qaf or any of the guys. I just play with them, clean em off and put em back lookin all shiny and new. Enjoy!**

**--CHAPTER 7-- **

BOTH MEN

The 2 men sat in the hospital room. Kissing and embracing they were the most beautiful sight in the world. It was a land mark occasion and one o one expected. Mr. Brian Kinney confessed his love for Mr. Justin Taylor. Out loud. In front of Justin's mom. Can you say shocker? Well not exactly a shocker. Everyone knew that Brian Kinney had fallen for the boy and that the feelings were mutual. But now that he had said it, it meant a thousand times more.

When it became absolutely necessary, the men came up for air. Justin spoke first.

"Am I still dreaming?" It was to easy, Brian pinched his lover ass and Justin jumped. They both chuckled and Brian spoke.

"Nope, I guess it's real." Justin giggled some more.

"I love you Brian." The older man placed a peck on his blond lover's mouth.

"Same here Sunshine." They kissed again, and again Justin spoke first.

"I wonder when I can get out of here?" Then Brian remembered.

"Oh SHIT! The doctors don't know you woke up." The brunette got off the bed and headed towards the door, but Justin's hand held him back.

"Wait. Where are you going? Please Brian don't leave me!" He shot a pleading look at Brian.

"Don't worry Sunshine, I'm just going to get a nurse, I'll be back." Then he dropped Justin's hand and headed for the door. Justin then spotted the call nurse button on his bed.

"Brian wait! I can just use this." Brian was relieved, he didn't want to leave his boyfriend alone either. Justin pressed the button and the nurse came in, Brian was the one to speak to her.

"Hi, um could you please inform Dr. Novak that Justin Taylor has woken up?" She nodded.

"Of course sir, may I ask what your relationship to the patient is?" Brian stared her down.

"I am JUSTIN'S.." he put extra emphasis on the name so Justin would not be referred to as 'the patient', "Um, I'm his," 'come on Kinney grow some balls and say it' he thought. "I'm his boyfriend."

The nurse froze. She seemed to be biting her lip not to say anything. Brian thought he last thing Justin needed right now was a homophobic comment so he continued talking.

"My name is Brian Kinney the doctor should remember me." Without another word the nurse turned to get the doctor. Brian turned to face a smiling, giddy Justin. "What?" he asked playing dumb.

"You just called yourself my boyfriend Kinney." Brian shrugged.

"It's true isn't it?" Justin nodded and beckoned Brian back over. Once they were situated Justin looked into his lover's eyes.

"I love you Brian Kinney." They kissed briefly and put their heads together.

"I loved you too Justin Taylor." Then they launched into a serious make-out session.


	8. doctor doctor give me the news

**I do not own Justin or Brian they are cow lip and Showtime's. I do however own Dr. Novak he's mine all mine.**

**--CHAPTER 8-- **

It wasn't long before the doctor came in. And yet in the 2 short minutes it took him to reach Justin's room, the young boy and his lover had lost themselves in a world all their own. The doctor decided to give them another minute alone before joining them in the room. Dr. Novak had taken a special interest in Justin's case. It wasn't that the young boy and he had every talked seeing as he just came out of a coma, but it was the reason he was in the hospital that grabbed his attention. Novak had been on call when Justin was brought in. Severe blunt force trauma to the head. Weapon, bat. Culprit, Christopher Mark Hobbs. Reason for attack, Justin and his lover had danced at his senior prom. The reason this affected him was, he was gay as well, so he devoted all of his time and effort in ensuring Justin was able to go home to his man.

He knocked on the door to Justin's room. The couple broke their kiss and turned to the doctor at the door. "Hello Mr. Taylor, I am Dr. Novak." Brian pointed to him "Justin, he is the top gay doctor in Pennsylvania, only the best for you." Novak blushed. "Mr. Kinney you are too kind." Brian rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? Mr. Kinney was my father, and not liking to be compared to the fuckwad, I prefer Brian." Novak smiled. "Brian, got it. Now Mr. Taylor…" Justin raised a hand. "Ah like Brian I do not like to be compared to the ass that is my father so call me Justin." The doctor shook his head. "Fuck you two are work. Ok Justin, how long ago did you wake up?" Justin thought about it. "Um, about an hour ago. Brian had just come in and my brain just let me wake up." He laughed and continued. "I have a sneaking suspicion it was waiting for something, or someone to be exact." He winked at Brian who smiled back, "Smartass." They looked unbelievably happy.

"So Justin how do you feel, any abnormalities, strange sensations?" Justin thought a second then answered. "Well I have a slight headache and I don't recall the last 2 days before I was hit, I don't remember anything from that night." Novak nodded, that was a shame he had heard the whole story and almost fell in love with Brian himself, then reminded himself that the blond would have his head and immediately snapped out of it.

"Ok so, memory loss, and how does your right hand feel?" Both Justin and Brian looked bewildered. "Wh- what's wrong with my hand?" The blond raised his hand and inspected it, seeing nothing wrong on the outside he looked even more confused. "Oh, Justin.." Novak continued "Fuck I didn't want to be the one to tell you this. After fixing the injuries to your head we inspected the entirety of your body. And shit, I know how important being an artist is to you, Brian told me, but there was severe damage to the cerebral motor strip and I just don't see how it can happen."

Shit. Novak hated this, Justin looked like someone had just punched him in the gut. "You mean I will never be able to draw again? FUCKING NEVER!!" Justin sank into Brian's embrace and began to cry. Brian tore Justin away enough to look him in the eye, he spoke with a little anger in his voice. "Hey Sunshine listen to me. Are you listening?" Justin nodded. "Ok." Brian continued. "Look doctors are always telling people that they'll never walk again, or draw again, or piss again, so that when you finally do you think they're genesious and they can charge you whatever the fuck they want." Brian stopped and turned to Novak. "No offense to you personally doc." Novak shrugged it off. "None taken. And Brian's right Justin, doctors have been wrong before. Three years ago I gave a man 2 months to live. I ran into him at the grocery store yesterday, very much alive."

With that the blond relaxed a little. Brian spoke softly to him. "Give me your hand Sunshine." Justin reluctantly placed his right hand in both of Brian's. The brunette started lightly stroking and massaging it. "Feel good?" he asked. Justin smiled, "Not exactly what I want you to be stroking…… but my hand does feel better." They all laughed a little, relieved that the tension was gone. "So Justin," Novak began. "Can I take you around for a few tests now. Brian can come with but he can't ride on the gurney." The couple chuckled again and Justin shrugged. "Sure doc. What ever get me out of this bed and into his as fast as possible." Brian looked at Justin and places a loving kiss in his lips before getting off the bed. Their hands never parted. Some nurses came in to take Justin to his first test. Brian by his side.

Not over yet, chapters 9, 10, and 11 will arrive shortly


	9. Testing you

**--CHAPTER 9-- **

The doctors took Justin through all of his tests. The MRI the CAT scan, the blood tests and what seemed like a hundred more. He even asked for the HIV test. "Just to be safe." He explained to Brian, who also got. "Well it has been a number of months since my last one." Was his excuse. But Justin knew it was just so he wouldn't have to go through it alone. After being poked and prodded and stuck, Justin was brought back to his room. Brian didn't let go of is hand the entire time.

"Well thank god that's over." Justin said. "Thanks for staying with me Brian."

The brunette shrugged "No thanks necessary Sunshine, I kind of liked it."

"Watching me get tested and stuck all day?" He said with sarcasm.

"Spending the entire day with you smart ass." Brian said condescendingly.

Dr. Novak walked in. "Well Justin your results are in." He went on to state all of Justin's test results except one. "Ok I'll be going now." He started to walk to the door when Brian stopped him.

"Hold up doc. Aren't you forgetting one?" Brian stated.

Novak blushed "Well yes I am… Your both negative and Justin can go home tonight."

Justin beamed and Brian kissed him on the temple. "Your mom will be thrilled. She'll get to visit Deb when you move out."

The blonds' face fell. "Yeah can't wait." he all but whispered out. "So." Brian continued "How many drawers do you think you'll need? Three?" At that Justin ears perked up and he looked at the man kissing his head. "You mean can move back in with you?" Brian nodded. "Didn't you hear what I said to you earlier?" Justin shook his head and kisses Brian on the lips. "Three is perfect." He said.

Novak cleared his throat and the men looked at him. "So I would be safe in guessing the you will be getting Justin to physic?"

Brian nodded. "How often?" "About here times a week and you'll get some therapy toys to take home." The doctor responded.

Justin smirked. "More feel good toys huh?" Novak snorted. "Oh god. We'll get some nurses in here to unhook you then you two can go home and fuck okay?"

They both nodded. "Sounds good." They said in unison. Damn They were a beautiful sight.


	10. Homecoming

**--CHAPTER 10-- **

The second Justin's IV was out he jumped out of bed and embraced Brian. "I can finally stand and hug you! God, I missed this Brian!" Brian squeezed him tighter, inhaling th scent that is Justin. "Me to Sunshine." They just stood and hugged for a minute before Brian slid his hand down to cup Justin's well proportioned ass. "Now go get some clothes on, so I can rip em off." The brilliant brunet said. Justin pulled back from the embrace and looked Brian in the eye. "I don't have any clothes." he said. "Well, you didn't come here naked." Brian hinted. "You mean?" Justin thought for a moment. "That's a wonderful idea Brian. Maybe we can get some one to take our picture. Then he went to put on his tuxedo.

Fished dressing, Justin turned around. "Well? How do I look?" Brian looked him over. His shirt was cover in blood, more so than his own. But he still looked. "Radiant." Justin blushed and walked over to Brian. "We can pick up a disposibal camera in the gift shop on our way out." The blond stated. Brian put his hand out to Justin's. "Shall we?" Justin took his hand and they headed out of the room.

When they entered the hallway the couple was met with a good doze stares. All of Justin's nurses an Dr. Novak had happy, confused looks on their faces. The men looked at each other, kissed briefly, and proceeded to the gift shop, hand in hand.

They were at the counter paying for the camera when Novak approached them. "Um, guys, whats with the tux's? It's kinda….. morbid." Justin was the one that answered.

"It's to prove to ourselves and everyone else, that they didn't get us, we're still here."

"Yeah," Brian added. "That it'll take more than a bat, to knock the sun out of the sky."

They had Novak use all of the camera's contents on pictures of them. A couple kissing, hugging, goofing around, or just holding each other. It may have looked strange and maybe a bit 'morbid'. But really they picked up where they had left off, dressed up, leaving 'the prom', and deeply in love.


	11. The End

**--CHAPTER 11-- **

Eventually, Brian and Justin found the Jeep. Justin was a bit squeamish about going into the parking garage, but when Brian slipped an arm around him, he felt content enough to go on. They separated for only a second as they climbed back into the car, and immediately joined hands again when they were both seated.

The drive to the loft in complete silence. Justin was to happy to speak, and unfortunately, the quiet gave Brian time to think. When they arrived at the loft Justin went to get out of the car and Brian stopped him, he had to get this out. "What?" Justin wondered at Brian's change in mood. Brian sighed. "I fucked up Justin. I fucked up bad." Justin immediately knew what he was talking about. "No Brian you didn't." Brian went to speak and Justin stopped him.

"No, listen to me. I love that you came to my prom. I love that you danced with me. I love that you kissed me in front of everyone. I love that you saved my life. And I love that you love me." Brian looked at the beautiful baby blues that were carefully inspecting him. "Saved you? Justin, I'm the reason you almost died!" Justin corrected him immediately, and angrily. "NO, No you're not. Hobbs is! Unless it was you who swung that bat, you had no part in it!"

Brian looked in to his lap. "But still…" Justin shook his head and grabbed Brian's chin so that his lover was facing him.

"No buts. Now listen to me. Am I alive?" Brian nodded and Justin continued.

"Are we together?" again a nod and Justin continues.

"Do you love me?" This time Brian answers.

"More than you will ever know." He says in less than a whisper. Then he adds. "Do you still love me?"

Justin smiles and Brian relaxes. "More and more since the moment I met you." They shared a brief, sexless, love filled kiss. When they parted Justin spoke. "Now that that's out of the way, can we go upstairs?" Brian shook his head then spoke. "But I'm not gonna fuck you. Justin looked bewildered. "What?" Brian repeated. "I'm not gonna fuck you, but we are gonna make love. To each other."

Justin looked aw struck. "You mean you're gonna let me.. Brian are you sure?" Brian nodded and kissed him again. "I trust you Justin. I trust you and I love you." Another kiss and it was Justin's turn to speak. "Then what the hell are we waiting for?" So they jumped out of the Jeep and headed upstairs to make love for the very first time.

**--FIN--**


End file.
